


Chosen

by SecondSilk



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Coming Out, Other, Post-Canon, Trans Character, Transfic Mini Fest, Transsexuality, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goddess called Alanna daughter. How could she be anything else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

Alanna woke from dreaming with a jolt. Her bedroom was dark. George was warm beside her. Careful not to wake him, she rolled onto her side and curled up.

Chosen, she thought to herself. You were chosen by the Goddess.

When the great Mother called you daughter, that was who you were. But she couldn’t quite suppress one aching sob before she let the sense memory of the dream of her youth as Alan leak away.

George stirred. Alanna froze, but his instincts were too good and he noticed her stillness as easily as he had noticed her distress.

“Alanna? Love?”

“What if I were different?” she asked, putting words around the question for the first time since Duke Roger had sliced through the bindings around her chest.

George curled up behind her and wrapped his arm around her. When he cupped his hand under her breast she flinched despite herself. He immediately moved his arm to her waist.

“Different,” he said. There was a pause. Alanna realised that she could make out shapes in the bedroom, like seeing soldiers through the mist.

“Alan?” George said. Always a quick one, King of the Thieves. He was the first person after she came to the city to know she was a girl. Perhaps he could be the first know her doubts about that now.

“I didn’t want to.” But she couldn’t be sure what she was denying.

“What do you want?” George asked, with a subtle emphasis on the present tense.

Alanna rolled over to face him. She could remember being certain of herself when she suggested she go to Corus in Thom’s place, and certain of herself when she had made her declaration to George.

“I want you,” she said again, because it was true. “If you’ll have me.”

George pressed his lips to her forehead and then to the corner of her mouth. Alanna grit her teeth to prevent herself from crying.

“You were an odd lad, Alan.” He paused while Alanna held her breath. When he spoke, it was to confess: “I didn’t like you only that you were a lass.”

Alanna let out a breath that might have sounded like a laugh. She couldn’t imagine what their lives together might look like, but if anyone could steal her from the Goddess, it would be George.


End file.
